Insomnia
by Saeshmea
Summary: After leave to Washington something is keeping Martha's sleep. She goes to a psycologist, and she'll find out that's a forgotten remember of her childish that has come back. In the middle of this, Lionel will be there to help her, and to tell his feelings
1. Chapter 1

**Insomnia – 1**

"What's your full name?" asked the woman who was sitting with a notebook on her hands.

"Martha Clark" answered the one who seemed to be sleeping.

"Great. And how old are you, Martha?"

"I'm eleven, but I'll be twelve In two weeks"

"Fine. Where are you?"

"At home. In the stairs, going to the kitchen because I can't sleep…"

"Are you alone?"

"Mum and dad are sleeping… but" her face began to show fear.

"What's happening?"

"I've listened a window breaking…" said her with a frightened shaking voice.

"Can you see anything?"

"No. I run to my parent's room" her breath was hard and her hands were trembling nervously.

"What's coming now?"

"I listen some steps coming up… I'm scared"

"Ok… don't worry, I'm with you…" said the woman writing something on her notebook.

"I'm running, but… they're faster…" she continued getting more nervous and nearly crying.

"Who are them?"

I don't know… they're some men… maybe three…"

"What does they do?"

"They… they…" her breath was harder and also fast… she began to cry.

"Sht…" said the woman calming her "Ok… that's enough for today… Be calm, breath and when you open your eyes you'll come back to yourself, right? Open them now, Martha"

Later, Martha just arrived home from her psychologist's visit, when the phone rang. She run to answer it as her mind thought on what she had been able to remember that morning… who were that men? What did they want? What did they do? She couldn't forgot that questions, but she wasn't able to remember the answers…

"Yeah?"

"Hi Martha. It's Lionel"

"Oh! Hello Lionel! How are you?" but right then the door bell sounded "Oh… what the hell…" she whispered "Wait a while, dear… they're knocking the door…"

"Are you at the cordless phone?"

"Sure… why?"

"Well… then, let me walk with you to the door"

Martha smiled as she took the phone with her.

""So, tell me, how are you?"

"Fine… but that's really estrange without you…" answered Lionel as Martha opened the door and found him at the other side talking by the mobile phone. They both smiled in silent and looked each other's eyes with complicity.

"Can you wait a while, dear? It's an undesirable visit, so let me take him out and then I phone you again…" joked Martha before put down the phone.

"Maybe I can help with your visit" said Lionel putting his mobile in hi pocket.

"Oh! I missed you a lot!" exclaimed Martha jumping on his arms.

"I missed you too!" exclaimed Lionel trying to go in with Martha on his arms.

"Can you just leave me on the floor, please?" she asked when Lionel closed the door.

"Yeah" he said "I just thought that you maybe wanted to stay right here" he said laughing.

"Don't joke" she said "So… what are you doing here"

"I had a meeting and I took advantage of the travel to come"

"A meeting in Washington?" she asked.

"No… in Los Angeles, but I add a different destiny for the return" and they both laughed.

"Oh, Lionel…" she sight "It's lovely to see a family face after as much time… I've been here for just a month and… it seems an eternity"

"Yeah… you don't look really well…" said Lionel.

"I'm not sleeping too much lately, but… it's nothing. Are you hungry?" asked sweetly.

"Sure" And both walked to the kitchen.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

**Insomnia - 2**

"Are you coming back today?" asked Martha as they were having lunch.

"I didn't make any reservation, so I'm not sure I could find any room at any hotel in just a few hours…" said Lionel "So I can't stay anymore" added as he ate Martha's pudding "That's delicious!" he exclaimed.

"Why don't you stay here?" And listening her words Lionel stopped eating for a while.

"Here? Do you mean… here in your apartment… here with you?!"

"Sure… here…" she smiled "You can sleep at the couch… it isn't really comfortable, but… I will cook a great dinner to compensate you"

"I'm not sure…" he joked.

"Ok… How about if I add a delicious breakfast to my offer?"

"That sounds wonderful"

"Is it a yes?"

"It is"

The dinner was, as she said, delicious, and after it she took out a bottle of champagne and two glasses, as Lionel prepared the couch to sleep.

"Are we celebrating anything?" he asked seeing her coming.

"No… just that you're here" she said.

They sat and they spoke and drunk as they laughed a lot together. Later Martha stood up to take out the third bottle.

"Martha, I've just drunk a couple of glasses, maybe three…" said Lionel.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she sat down again.

"Well… I mean that you've drunk too much so we should go to sleep"

"Oh… I don't think so…" said her caressing his muscled chest.

"Martha, stop please" said him holding her hand. But she continued and he began to like it.

"Martha please" begged him with a low voice as her hand slide down really close to his trousers button. "Martha, that was enough" he finally said removing her hand of him and taking her on his arms.

"Are we going to the bed?" she said.

"Yes… but just you will stay there…" he said as they went in. And Lionel left Martha on the bed, and cover her with the sheets, and waited until she got asleep to leave the room.

On morning Martha woke up with a hard headache. She walked to the livingroom, but Lionel wasn't there. She tried to remember what happened the night before, trying to think if she could have done or said anything that could hurt him. Suddenly she listened the apartment's door opening, she turned round and… there was Lionel.

"Good morning, dear" he said coming in with a bag on his hand. "I hope it doesn't matter to you… I took your keys from your bag. I didn't want to woke up you" and seeing that she said nothing he continued talking as he went to the kitchen and began to prepare some milk "I bought some donuts for breakfast, do you like them?" but Martha still wordless "Martha?"

"Sure… I like donuts…" she said "Oh, Lionel… I'm sorry… I told you I would do the breakfast and…"

"It doesn't matter, dear… Just sit down as I prepare it…"

"But…"

"No… you'll compensate it to me just talking"

"Talking?"

"Yeah… about you. About why you drunk as much yesterday. Because I'm sure that its explanation it's the same that for the target I found in your bag from a psychology office. Isn't it?" said Lionel giving Martha a cup of coffee with milk and a donut.

"I'm not going at any psychologist" said Martha.

"Don't lie me. You're Martha Kent. You don't know lie really well"

"It began a few days after come to Washington" said Martha after sight "I couldn't sleep… firstly I just woke up suddenly at night… in just some days I had a face on my mind every time I woke up, a man's face… it frightened me… but I didn't know why… It was getting worse every night… every time I closed my eyes I felt fear, I felt sad… it was worst than a nightmare, it seems a remember, as if I could really feel that every night… it was scaring me as much that I couldn't sleep… finally I told a colleague of the office and she tell me about a psychologist that helps you to remember things that you have forget…"

"An have you been able to remember anything…" asked Lionel.

"Three men… they came at home when I was just eleven years old… my parents were sleeping and I was alone at the corridor when I listened them… That's all… all what I have been able to remember until now…"

"Why don't you talked to me?" asked Lionel "I can found you the best psychologist…"

"I wasn't really sure of what was happening to me… and I still not being now… I didn't want to talk anybody…" she said "That's why, when I saw you yesterday, you made me as happy… And I asked you to stay because I'm fear of my nightmares… so I thought that having you here I would be fine… You've always help me to feel safe…" a tear felt from her eyes and Lionel took it with his finger caressing her cheek. Then he stood up and hugged her. Martha rounded him with her arms too, and let her head on his shoulder.

"I will be with you…" he whispered taking her chin, caressing her lips, taking her face closer to his, and finally joining her sweet lips as if they where as fragile that could be broken. "I will be always with you…" repeated as Martha stood at her tiptoes and kissed him back with passion.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

**Insomnia - 3**

They both rest a while in silent, just looking at each other.

"What was that?" asked Lionel.

"I don't know… but it didn't dislike me…" said Martha, blushing herself a little.

"Neither me" said him taking his hand to his face again, removing the hair from her cheeks, and caressing that lips that he'd been kissing just a few seconds before.

Martha closed her eyes slowly, remembering the touch of his mouth on hers, and the feel of safeness that he gave to her. When she opened them Lionel was kissing her again, and she took her hands to the back of his neck to make herself sure that that kiss wouldn't end.

"We wouldn't be doing this…" said Lionel when he finished.

"Why?" asked Martha caressing his neck.

"You said that you didn't want to find out our feelings…"

"We didn't find them out… they just came out themselves…" answered her giggling.

"Do you mean that it needn't finish here? We can go on after kissing?"

"Sure… I supposed… Why?"

"Well… because I would really like to kiss more parts of your body…" said him sliding his hands under her shirt and taking them to her back, and caressing it softly and sweetly.

"My body's all yours" she whispered on his ear as Lionel elevate her from the floor and made her sat on the kitchen's furniture. She yelled a little as he began to undo her shirt. "We can go to the room…" said Martha laughing softly.

"I've waited too much for that…" said Lionel caressing her breasts and kissing her belly as Martha let her body lay on the furniture.

The night came and that day they didn't prepared the couch for Lionel. He slept next to Martha, covering her body with his muscled arms during all the night, as she hold his hand. Feeling him near her helped Martha to sleep the full night without woke up scared by anything.

Late at morning, both of them were waiting at the psychologist office to go in. Non of them said anything. They just were hand with hand, in silent, and sometimes they stared at the other and smiled.

"Mrs. Kent, you can go in" said the girl who was outside.

They both stood up and, hand with hand they went into the office.

"Good morning Doctor Williams" said Martha to a curly red-haired.

"Good morning Mrs. Kent. You don't come alone, today…" said her.

"Sure. That's Lionel Luthor…" she said looking at him and smiling blushed "…my partner".

"Fine" she said. "It's a pleasure Mr. Luthor"

"The same for me" said him giving his hand to the doctor.

"Please sit here as we began" asked the woman to him pointing a chair a little far from where the doctor and Martha would be.

"Can't he be with me?" asked Martha.

"Well… yes… why not?"

A few minutes later Martha was lied down and Lionel was holding her hand. She was already hypnotized and the doctor was ready to start.

"What's your name?"

"Martha Clark"

"Fine. Martha, the last day you were alone at your house corridor when some men had entered at your house… can you remember anything else?"

"A man grabs me and pulls me back before I open my parent's room's door… I scream and they laugh. They open the door. My parent's are awake… my shouts have may woke them up. My mother scream as my father looks for a gun on the bedside table, but one of the guys shoot first, on their bed. My mother screams again, as me, and my father gets upset. 'What the hell do you want!?' he asked to them. But the men asked him to shut up as they took my mother out of the room"

Lionel was caressing Martha's hand. Instead that it was the eleventh-year-old Martha, who know nothing about any Lionel Luthor, that was on her mind at that moment, his touch was able to calm her.

"Where does they take your mother?"

"They take my mother and I to another room. It's not mine, it's one of the guests room. There are two guests' rooms at home, and there's a door that connect both. Two of the bad guys came with us, the other stays with my father. My mother is very scared, she takes me on her arms and we sat on the bed. She hugs me hardly and kisses my hair all the time saying me that all will be fine. But I can listen her soft cry. One of the guys can't stop staring at me… I've fear of his look, but instead I try to take my look away from him I find his black eyes again. I don't like how he looks at me… it's like if he was studding all my body, and when he finished, he laughs. When my mother notices it she holds me harder between her arms, as if I could fell to the void if she doesn't grasped me…" Martha stopped a while to breathe harder. She was nearly crying, but even her eleventh-year-old remember didn't want to cry.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

**Insomnia - 4**

"The one who's looking weird to me stands up and walks to the other. They whisper something I can't listen, but when they finish he walks towards us and grasps my arm. My mother shouts trying to don't let him take me, but the other one grabs her from her shoulders and she felts back"

"Where does the man take you?" asked the psychologist as Lionel hold Martha's hand with his both hand.

"He takes me to the other guest's room by the door that connects them. We sit on the bed and he began to caress my neck softly. I'm nervous, he says me he's name's Richard, he pushes me on the bed and sits astride on me. I don't understand, until he began to undo my blouse. I try to stop him, but he slaps me… I try to fight, but… he's stronger than me…" her voice was faster as she began to cry. She was getting really nervous.

"Ok… that will be enough. Martha I want you to calm, and when you open your eyes, you'll be yourself again… Open your eyes, Martha"

Martha opened her eyes slowly, and as she was realizing of where she was, her remembers became clearer, her cry harder, and Lionel pulled her against his chest to let her cry.

"It's over, Martha… It's over, my dear…" whispered Lionel caressing and kissing her hair as her mother did on her remember.

"How could I forgive that? How could I forgive something like this for as much time? I was eleven! I was just eleven…" she exclaimed among her cry as she got calm.

"We use to forgive bad remembers, Martha. Maybe after that your parents take you to a psychologist to help you to face it… until you finally just took that somewhere on your mind where you, unconsciously, never visit…" told the doctor.

"But… why am I remembering it now?" asked Martha "I never had nightmares until I arrived to Washington… why?"

"Well… you told me you came here alone… as you where that night… Maybe pass as much nights alone has increased your hidden fear"

"I want to know more" said Martha.

"You can come tomorrow"

"No. I need to know what more happened that night… because I still couldn't remembering it… And I need to know more…"

"Martha, we can come back tomorrow… you're too tired now…"

"No! I've just remember that I was raped when I was just eleven… I want to know what more happens…" she said with tears and rage on her eyes.

"What's your full name?" asked the doctor again.

"Martha Clark"

"All right, Martha… you're eleven years old, some men has entered in your house, your father is somewhere with one of the men, your mother is at the guest's room with another… you've been just raped… can you tell us what happens then?"

"I'm naked on the bed, there's blood between my legs, the man is not there. I can listen my mother shouting something, and suddenly she run towards me. She's crying, she says that they've hurt me, but that I will be fine… she cover me with a sheet as she asks me to dress. Then she returns to the other room, shouting again. She began to fight with the man who's raped me… I can see all from the door… he slaps her and she felt to the floor, she kick him and looked at me, then the man take out a gun and shoots. She's dead… there's a lot of blood on the floor… suddenly my father appears and argue with the men… the one who'd been with him says to the other that the job is done and they leave"

"I saw her dying, Lionel" said Martha when they went into the car "I saw my mother being killed by a man for my fault… And I have always thought that she dead because she had an accident… that was what my father always told me… How can I have been able to forgive all these…?" she let her head on his shoulder and he caressed it as she hold it with his hand and kissed her lips softly.

"It wasn't your fault. And I'm sure that your father just tried to protect you of your remembers"

"What did that man want, Lionel? My father appeared really calm there…"

"I don't know… but we can ask him"

"No. I can't do that. In twenty years I've spoken to him not more than a pair of times… I can't…"

"You'll not be alone this time…" he said holding her hand.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

**Insomnia - 5**

After dinner they were taking a fly to Metropolis, and they arrived to the old Clark's mansion nearly at dinner time.

A servant told them to wait at the living room and a few minutes later, William Clark came there.

"Martha, my daughter… What should I thank your visit to?" said Mr. Clark.

"Hello dad" she said standing up "That's…" she pointed Lionel.

"Lionel Luthor. I know" said him giving his hand to Lionel.

"It's a pleasure, Mr. Clark"

"Well… why don't we take a sit…" said Mr. Clark "… as you tell me what you came for?"

"I need answers, dad" said Martha as Lionel hold her hand "I've been remembering these last weeks… remembering a night close to my twelve birthday… the night that mum dead"

"Oh my god" whispered Mr. Clark with a shaking voice "Do you mean that you've remembered all what happened that night?"

"Yes, dad… I know that they raped me, but instead I'm not sure of how you could make me forgive all that… what I came to ask you is why they came to our house that night? What were they looking for, dad?"

"I had been working for a dangerous drug dealer, I saw too much things I didn't want to, so I decided to stop it… I said them I would leave the job, that he should look for another lawyer, and I took proves with me about his movements. I advised him that if he tried anything I could go to the police… I thought I had all on my hands… but… that night they came and they asked me for what I take with me… they said they would kill you both, I gave them what they wanted, but… then I listened the shoot, and when I arrived to the room your mother was dead and you… oh my god, dear, you were as little then…" he said caressing Martha's cheek, drying her tears as she kissed his hand "You spent the nights crying and during the day you didn't want to leave your room. I felt guilty for what was going on you… I took you to the best psychologist of the city, by hypnotize he was able to hide your remember from yourself… he said me that you would never remember it… we did it really slowly, we told you that your mother dead on a car accident, and I thought you really would never remember it, even the day you came crying at home, to tell me that you would never be able to born a child."

"What?!"

"Don't you remember it?"

"Sure I do! It was the worst day of my life. I went to the doctor with Jonathan after months of trying to get pregnant, and when the doctor told us that I would never be able to be mother I thought I was dying. Jonathan couldn't understand how much bad I felt. I came here because the doctor said it seems as if I had been hurt… but when I came to ask you, you said it was impossible…"

"I couldn't tell you the truth, it would be worst if I had told you then that you couldn't born a baby because someone had raped you when you was eleven, sweetheart… I couldn't…" the man was crying, like his daughter.

"Now we already know the truth…" said Lionel as they left the house.

"Yeah… after more than thirty years…" said Martha.

"What about if, now that you remember it, we just try to not think on it?" he round her shoulders with his arm "You should rest after what happened today"

"I want to go home"

"To Washington?! It's too late to take an airplane"

"No… to Smallville… I haven't seen Clark for too long and, he should know about us…" said her as Lionel opened her the taxi's door.

"Are you sure?"

"Should I don't be?" asked her.

"No. I really like that you want to tell him…" said him kissing her and going into the car after her.

THE END.


End file.
